This invention relates to a sanitary pump station for emptying permanently installed waste tanks in recreational vehicles, pleasure craft and the like.
The pattern of recreational vehicle (or caravan) sales over recent years has shifted to larger, more luxurious vehicles. Sanitation systems in these units are likely to be permanently installed instead of the portable toilet type traditionally used. However, facilities for emptying permanently installed waste units are virtually non-existent throughout many countries. One particularly unsatisfactory result of this situation is the increasingly common practice of slightly opening the termination valve of the sanitation system while traveling, allowing the tank contents to drip onto the roadbed.
A similar problem exists with respect to larger pleasure boats which often contain similar, permanently installed waste systems. While some of these systems incorporate waste treatment devices which permit dumping at sea, this is not a particularly desirable situation. Moreover, many boating sanitation systems do not include the waste treatment feature, and, as in the case of recreational vehicles, there are few marinas, docks, etc. which provide waste removal services and/or facilities.
This invention relates to a relatively simple but unique system for emptying on-board waste tanks of recreational vehicles, pleasure craft and the like. The system is specifically designed to provide land and water vehicle owners with a convenient and sanitary means of emptying on board waste tanks. In this regard, the system is ideally suited for installation in accordance with traffic patterns at gasoline stations, campgrounds, marinas, docks, etc.
The waste removal apparatus according to this invention is preferably enclosed in a vandal and weather resistant housing, somewhat similar in appearance to a conventional gasoline pump, and is capable of pumping waste tank contents almost any distance to a convenient sewer, septic tank or holding tank. The waste removal unit may also be operated by an attendant or by self-service with coin actuation or automatic timers.
In accordance with the present invention, the pump station housing encloses a discharge pump, a motor to drive the pump, and separate water and waste hoses stored on individual reels. In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, a heavy duty diaphragm pump is utilized in conjunction with a pair or more of conventional "duck bill" type valves on each side of the pump diaphragm housing. This feature eliminates a major problem caused by foreign materials lodging in conventional diaphragm pump flapper valves. In the valve design of the present invention, if one duck bill valve is held open, a second valve on the same side of the pump will keep the liquid flow moving.
The pump station of this invention also includes an attractive exterior housing design which will stand up to the stress of all weather exposure and demanding use. The housing is provided with large access door for maintenance purposes. In this regard, mounting connections, as well as electrical and sewer connections are enclosed within the housing to prevent vandalism. The housing also provides space for storage of water and waste hoses on reels internally mounted within the housing. The reels are selectively operable by a single exterior crank handle to rewind the hoses after use. The pump housing is also provided with heavy duty mounting feet for secure attachment to the facility.
The present invention also provides a universal adaptor for connecting the waste hose of the pump station to the termination valves of most standard recreational vehicles and pleasure craft. The separate water hose permits rinsing of the adjacent area around the waste tank and pump station.
The majority of waste tank termination valves used on European caravans, i.e., recreational vehicles, are of U.S. origin. In the U.S. , over 95% of travel trailers and motor homes are equipped with permanently installed systems. The U.S. standard for termination valve design (ANSI 112.2) requires every valve be sold with a water tight cap and a 3" sewer hose adaptor.
Unfortunately the manufacturers of these fittings are not required to standardize the coupling system between the valve body and the hose adaptor. Normally this fact does not cause any difficulty because U.S. dumping facilities are designed to accept the 3" sewer hose. However, this is not the case in many other countries.
The present invention solves this problem by the use of a universal adaptor which includes a handle actuated, expandable rubber seal that is insertable in virtually any termination valve body presently in use.
A further feature of the present invention is that it is readily adaptable to attendant or self-service operations, with coin-operated and automatic turn-off features available for self-service applications.
In summary, it will be appreciated that the present invention is characterized by the following advantageous features:
(1) The discharge pump can handle foreign objects, particularly long, fibrous material, without clogging. PA1 (2) The pump is able to run dry without harm. PA1 (3) The housing is virtually vandal and weather proof. PA1 (4) A single connecting device is provided which is simple and universally adaptable to virtually all termination valves presently in use on recreational vehicles and pleasure boats. PA1 (5) A water hose may be provided, if permitted by local requirements, by which the exterior of the waste tank, the waste hose itself, and the area immediately adjacent the pump station may be rinsed. PA1 (6) Controls allow attended or self-service operation. PA1 (7) Hoses are constructed of strong, reinforced material so that large vehicles can run over them without damage. PA1 (8) Maintenance costs are minimal and no special tools or training are required.
Other advantages will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.